A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body.
According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body.
As a slot-in type disk apparatus, there is proposed a method which a conveying roller is abutted against a disk surface to pull the disk in (e.g., a patent document 1).
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-220353
According to the slot-in type as proposed in the patent document 1, however, since a conveying roller which is longer than a diameter of the disk is used, the width of the apparatus must be increased, and the thickness of the apparatus is also increased due to this conveying roller.
Therefore, according to such a slot-in type disk apparatus, it is difficult to reduce the thickness and size of the disk apparatus body.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disk apparatus and a chucking method of the disk apparatus capable of reducing the disk apparatus in thickness and size.
Especially, it is another object of the invention to provide a chucking method of a disk apparatus and the disk apparatus capable of sufficiently securing such a clearance that if a traverse is obliquely lowered, it is difficult to sufficiently secure a clearance between the traverse and a lower surface of a disk when the disk is inserted.
Further, it is another object of the invention to provide a chucking method of a disk apparatus and the disk apparatus in which a disk is separated from a position limiting member without moving the position limiting member of a disk after the disk is chucked and with this, a link mechanism for retreating the position limiting member can be eliminated.